You Belong To Me
by June Howard
Summary: Quand Rick deviens le jouet de Negan. SPOIL saison 7
1. Chapter 1

**YOU BELONG TO ME**

 **! Contient du spoil saison 7 épisode 4 !**

 **Relations homosexuelle (rating M)**

 **Au passage je t'aime pas Lea kiss kiss bang bang tadam tssssss**

…

« Tu le sens... Rick ? Ce goût que tu as dans la bouche c'est le goût de mon foutre qui dégouline dans ta gorge... et tu me dis merci, tu sens l'absurdité de la chose ? »

Je n'osais pas le regarder, il me faisait terriblement peur, je ne suis plus le Rick d'avant. Maintenant je suis Negan, nous sommes tous Negan et il détient mon meilleur ami, Daryl.

J'avoue j'ai dû mal a l'encaisser, je l'ai supplié de le lâcher et tout ce que j'ai récolté c'est son rire agaçant et supérieur, nous sommes tous des objets, nous lui appartenons, il fait ce qu'il veux de nous maintenant.

Michonne ne m'adresse plus la parole, je la perd un peu plus chaque secondes, chaque fois que je donne a Negan ce qu'il veux et encore elle ne savait pas tout et je me refusais qu'elle en sache d'avantage. Je ne lui ai jamais dit, mais j'aime Michonne, j'avais retrouvé un certain équilibre avant que ça déraille entre le groupe de Negan et le notre. Parfois j'ai l'impression qu'elle est plus forte que moi, qu'elle a les couilles de dire non à Negan mais elle pourra pas faire ça éternellement.

C'est aussi pour ça que je me plie a ses quatre volontés, je refuse qu'il l'a touche, je préfère mourir que de la voir intimement avec lui quoi qu'il m'en coûte.

A Alexandria personne ne me fait plus confiance, j'ai échoué dans ma fonction de chef, même Aaron d'un naturel confiant me regarde comme si je l'avait violer, comme si le simple fait que je le regarde lui est insupportable. Ce jour là Negan est venu avec une vingtaine d'hommes pour nous piller purement et simplement, et c'est ce jour là que j'ai vu Daryl le regard vide et sans âme, ça m'a tout simplement déchiré le cœur et je ne pouvais que regarder ce qu'il avait fait de lui, c'était insupportable.

Quelques heures après ça j'ai pris la décision d'aller voir Negan dans son repère pour conclure un nouveau marché. Je prend une voiture et sans bruit je partis.

Une fois devant son repère j'attends qu'on m'ouvre la porte et y inséra la voiture puis on m'intima de descendre de celle-ci, une arme braquée sur moi comme toujours.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux Rick ? » me lança Dwight en me regardant de haut tout en me scrutant puis Negan fit son entrée.

« Laisse le, on va dans mon appartement et je ne veux plus qu'on me dérange » lança Negan ans même me regarder, puis je le suivit jusqu'à son appartement. Il me faisait penser a mon ancienne maison avec Lori et Carl, on était heureux, c'était paisible. Il y avait un grand salon orné de belles tapisseries, un tapis originaire du moyen-orient aux couleurs chaudes et un lit double en bois de hêtre. Le seul bémol avec cette décoration c'est qu'il n'y avait pas de fenêtre mais au vu du contexte dans lequel nous vivons fait qu'il est préférable qu'il en soit ainsi. Alors que je fixais le sol je sentis Negan s'approcher doucement de moi laissant tomber Lucille sa batte par terre et prit un air grave.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Rick ?

\- Rends moi Daryl.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi je l'ai dit sur ce ton, je savais qu'il ne fallait défier Negan sans aucun prétexte mais... je ne sais pas, j'en ai assez qu'il dicte nos vies, qu'il tue mes amis, tant qu'il sera ici on ne sera jamais en paix.

\- Rick, Rick Rick... Je crois que tu ne saisis pas qui est le patron ici hmm ?

A cet instant je perdis toute confiance en moi, je regardais de nouveau le sol et ma respiration accélérai, j'avais peur.

\- A genoux Rick.

Je me suis tout de suite exécuté, c'était vraiment pas malin de ma part d'aller chez lui et exiger quelque chose que je n'aurais pas de toute évidence mais on en était là, j'étais en totale soumission et il avait l'air d'y prendre goût.

Alors que j'étais a genoux il s'approcha de moi d'un pas lent et insoutenable, mon visage était proche de ses parties intimes et je savais que quelque chose de mal allait arriver. Il pris mon visage dans ses mains pour me forcer à le regarder, je commençais a avoir les larmes aux yeux et j'avais du mal à respirer et c'est a ce moment là que j'ai vu Negan sourire. Il lâcha enfin mon visage et c'est alors qu'il mit sa main droite dans son pantalon toujours proche de mon visage, il s'excitait ainsi pendant de longue minutes puis il déboutonna son jean me laissant nez à nez avec son sexe somme toute imposant qui touche le bout de mes lèvres. J'étais totalement dégoûté par ça, premièrement je ne suis pas homosexuel et même si je l'étais je serais certainement pas attiré par un type aussi malsain que lui.

\- Met le dans ta bouche Rick... j'ai pas que ça a faire et je voudrais pas te tuer tout de suite. Finit-il par lancer à mon encontre.

Ça me dégoûtais vraiment mais je ne pouvais pas courir le risque qu'il s'en prenne a ma famille ou mes amis pour mon imprudence. C'est alors que d'une main je saisis son sexe puis l'inséra dans ma bouche et pendant un bref instant j'ai vu Negan sous un autre angle, il était vulnérable et a ma merci. N'allant pas au rythme qu'il voulait il saisit mon visage de ses deux mains et me poussa violemment contre son ventre me forçant a accentuer le rythme et me blessant au passage, plus il me faisait mal et plus ça l'excitait, je pouvais lire dans ses yeux la satisfaction de me torturer ainsi. Au bout de quelques longues minutes il éjacula dans ma bouche et me força à avaler sa semence, j'avais envie de vomir.

\- Rick ce n'est pas personnel, mais tu ne m'a pas laissé le choix. Écoute bien ce que je vais te dire, tu veux Daryl ? Y a pas de soucis seulement il va te falloir le mériter, tu ne veux pas que je baise sauvagement ta gonzesse ? Va falloir le mériter aussi tu comprend où je veux en venir ?

Je ne comprenais pas vraiment ce qui était en train de se passer, je regardais de nouveau le sol l'air bébête et complètement sonné. En voyant mon peu de réaction Negan me frappa au visage ce qui me força a lever les yeux vers mon bourreau.

\- Je... par pitié lui fait pas de mal...

\- Je veux que tu me supplie mieux que ça ! Tu veux Daryl ? Reste ici a sa place.

\- D'accord !

C'est a ce moment précis que j'ai pris une décision difficile sur un coup de tête, une décision que j'aurai jamais dû prendre à la légère.


	2. Chapter 2

Je n'ai même pas pu voir si Negan avait tenu parole, on m'a directement déshabillé et mis dans une sorte de cellule, on était en hiver j'avais horriblement froid. La cellule était minuscule et sombre, je pouvais a peine distinguer le soleil sous la porte ainsi que les conversations entre Dwight et Negan par moments. J'ai longtemps pensé que j'allais mourir ici, les premiers jours je n'étais pas nourri ou très peu, j'étais nu et je faisais mes besoins dans cette même pièce qui n'étais pas lavée, je baignais littéralement dans mes excréments. Au bout d'une semaine je finis enfin par sortir, Dwight me balança au visage des vêtements déchirés et puant la mort mais je m'en contenta sur le moment puis il me saisit les mains et les attachent avec des menottes, des fois que je tenterais quelque chose.

J'espère juste que ma famille va bien à Alexandria et que j'ai pas fait tous ça pour rien.

Après plus d'une heure d'attente dans un couloir sombre Negan fit son entrée, comme à son habitude il était propre sur lui, la barbe bien taillée, un jean moulant et sa veste en cuir qui ajoutait du charme a sa tenue, il avait toujours beaucoup d'assurance dans sa façon de marcher, de se tenir, c'était très intimidant. Soudain son regard se posa sur moi, il était dur et froid et j'eus un frisson qui me parcourut le dos, il prit mes mains et arracha la clé à Dwight et me retira les menottes pour m'emmener dans son appartement.

Je n'était pas étonné plus que ça, il était a son image, les murs ternes, sans fenêtre, juste un canapé-lit, une étagère remplie de livres et un beau tapis sur le sol sur lequel était posé une chaise face au canapé. « Assied toi sur le canapé Rick. » Je m'exécute sur le champ, à l'heure actuelle je n'était plus en train de réfléchir, je n'était plus moi Rick Grimes. Negan s'assit sur la chaise face a moi, il me regardait dans les yeux tout en se mordant la lèvre inférieur, son regard était plein de feu je me sentais brûler.

\- Daryl, il est chez toi. Je tiens toujours parole a toi de tenir la tienne.

\- C...Comment il...

\- Tais toi ! Ici c'est moi qui parle et toi tu fermes juste ta gueule !

Il s'était maintenant levé son visage proche du mien son regard était toujours le même, il me déteste, rien que le fait de me voir le rend hors de lui, je pouvais sentir à quel point il me détestais rien qu'en le regardant. « Maintenant tu va m'écouter, Daryl m'étais d'aucune utilité, il ne voulait pas se plier a moi et si tu ne l'avais pas remplacé je l'aurais tué demain. Maintenant tu ne va pas juste me sucer la bite tu fera bien plus que ça. »

Je restais stoïque, je croyais avoir mal entendu mais il était sérieux et il pesait chacun de ses mots en insistant bien sur le côté malsain de la chose. J'aime Michonne, j'aime Daryl, j'aime mon fils et ma fille je préfère mourir que de les savoir en danger et je ferais tout ce qu'il faut, y compris me détester moi-même. Il m'observait dans ma réflexion, il s'était rassit sur sa chaise les mains dans les cheveux en me fixant, puis il finit par se relever.

Sans dire un mot il me frappa au visage, puis une deuxième fois, ça avait l'air de lui faire du bien, tellement qu'il poussa un petit gémissement de satisfaction puis il me poussa sur le canapé, j'étais dos à lui et une larme coulait sur mon visage. Je sentis ses mains au niveau de mon bas ventre puis il retira mon pantalon et mon boxer, je sentis un doigt dans mon anus et ça me faisait horriblement souffrir puis il en mettait un deuxième et je laissa s'échapper un cris de douleur ce qui le fit rire aux éclats. Après de longues minutes de souffrances il retira ses doigts de mes fesses j'ai cru bêtement qu'il me laisserait tranquille mais non. J'entendis son jean tomber au sol puis il vint contre moi tout en se masturbant, je me sentais sale j'avais envie de le tuer, j'avais envie de beaucoup de choses. Après quelques minutes il inséra son sexe en moi, je poussais toujours des cris de douleurs et de détresse tandis que lui poussait des râles de plaisir de plus en plus fort, je ferma les yeux et imaginais Michonne avec Carl et Judith, je les voyais heureux et paisible ça m'aidais a supporter la douleur. Negan poussait de plus en plus fort contre moi et je perdis pied après avoir joui en moi il se retira et je m'évanouis.

XXX

 **Merci a tous pour vos reviews ! Je pense pas faire beaucoup de chapitres peut être 5-6 car j'ai bien peur que l'histoire tourne en rond si j'en fait beaucoup plus.**

 **Merci Léa a cause de toi j'écris des truc étrange ahah.**


	3. Chapter 3

J'étais dans une sorte de cave, celle où Daryl était plus tôt, c'était couvert de sang... et si Negan n'avait pas tenu parole ? Et si j'étais devenue l'ombre de moi même pour rien ?

Je préférais me dire que j'avais bien fait, qu'ils étaient tous en sécurité, il ne faut pas perdre espoir jamais. Il faisait froid, a chaque tremblement je me disais que je préférais finir comme ça plutôt que de mourir en... laissant Negan me faire du mal.

Ca faisait des heures peut être des jours que je n'avais vu personne quand la porte s'ouvrit laissant un Dwight toujours aussi renfermé sur lui même, son âme n'était plus là.

\- Tiens de la nourriture.

Il me lança une assiette de salade avec un morceau de viande dedans ça ressemblait a rien et je préférais ne pas y toucher. Alors que je le fixait il commença a se retourner pour partir quand je lui demanda quelque chose.

\- Dwight je t'en prie, dis moi que mes amis vont bien, j'ai besoin de savoir.

\- Ton fils, Michonne ils sont chez eux je les ai vu.

\- Daryl ? Negan a tenu parole ?

\- J'en sais rien.

Il prit soin de fermer la porte derrière lui, quelques minutes après quelqu'un glissa un bout de papier sous la porte il était écrit « mon frère, tiens bon on arrive ». Je relu cette phrase encore et encore les larmes coulaient a flot j'étais heureux l'espace d'un instant, Daryl était là quelque part.

Je pris soin d'avaler le morceau de papier, je pouvais pas risquer la vie de Daryl et des autres si Negan savait...

Le point positif c'est que Negan n'est plus venu depuis un bail et ça m'arrangeais, marre de servir de pute du roi quand ça lui chante, j'en ai encore mal au cul.

XXX

Recroquevillé sur moi-même, je commençais a tousser et a transpirer, j'avais d'énormes difficultés à respirer, j'allais mourir.

Quelqu'un ouvrit la porte je distingua a peine une silhouette masculine que je sombra.


	4. Chapter 4

Negan savourait un magnifique hamburger fait avec amour par Dwight dans sa somptueuse chambre a côté de sa bien-aimée Lucille quand soudain on lui sorti de ses pensées.

\- C'est Rick ! Il… on dirait que quelque chose cloche ! s'exclama Dwight.

Il finit par lâcher son sandwich au sol et sorti avec fureur pour ensuite pousser la porte de la prison de son jouet et c'est ainsi qu'il découvrit un Rick inanimé, respirant difficilement.

\- Appelle le docteur et vite ! Je veux pas qu'il crève.

Dwight partit a toute vitesse chercher un docteur compétent laissant Negan seul avec lui. Il s'assit aux côtés de Rick, la tête entre ses mains, il paniquait.

C'était bien la première fois qu'il ressentait ça depuis longtemps, c'est plutôt lui qui inspirait ce genre de sentiments pas l'inverse. Il ne voulait pas perdre Rick, peut importe la raison.

Dans son ancienne vie il était du genre autoritaire, il était gardien pénitencier, il savait y faire pour faire souffrir quelqu'un mentalement ce que l'apocalypse a fait de lui était bien de franchir la ligne en faisant du mal physiquement aux gens et a inspirer la peur, les flics, l'ordre plus rien n'existait il fallait bien se démarquer aux yeux des gens, des pillards…

Par le passé il avait croisé la route du gouverneur c'est même a cause de lui que tout a commencé.

Il voyageai avec une femme qu'il avait rencontré en Californie, comme beaucoup de personnes ils ont entendu le bruit courir qu'il fallait être a Atlanta, qu'ils seraient tous en sécurités et tout le monde dorénavant sait que c'était une erreur.

Après avoir fui cette zone Negan et cette femme Malia se sont profondément attachés l'un a l'autre toutes ces épreuves les ont beaucoup rapprochés et c'est là qu'ils sont tombés sur le gouverneur et sa clique.

Il paraissait tellement sympathique, il avait une ville a lui, sur le papier tout semblait parfait, ils lui faisaient confiance seulement il en a profité pour évincer Negan a la première occasion.

Une fois sans raison il l'avais mis dans une cage sois disant parce qu'il lui aurait volé de la nourriture, chose évidemment totalement fausse tout ça n'était que de la pure mise en scène.

C'est a cet instant que Malia entra dans la pièce en larmes tout en fixant son ami bien-aimé, son soleil, sa vie… Sans scrupule le gouverneur la viola devant les yeux horrifiés de Negan.

Il n'a rien pu faire, ils ont essayés de le tuer, il a dû fuir de toute façon elle était déjà morte.

Tout ça pour que Rick s'occupe de ce fils de pute…

Après tout ça Negan trouva des hommes et un endroit où vivre et il savait comment faire pour obtenir le respect des gens et ne pas se faire avoir comme avant, la gentillesse ne donne que le chaos tandis que l'ordre apporte la sécurité.

Il se remémora toute cette période en boucle en étant assis toujours a côté de Rick inanimé, il ne savait pas trop pourquoi il pensait soudainement a Malia, peut-être qu'elle lui manquait, peut-être aurait-il voulu la sauver, il ne l'avait pas fait, il avait failli, elle lui faisait confiance.

Quand a-t-il cessé d'être humain et compatissant ? Quand a-t-il jugé opportun de violer et séquestrer des gens ? Il ne savait plus, la vie ressemble a un puis sans fond plus il est violent plus il se perds dans ses pensées, plus il se perds lui même.

\- Il fou quoi ce connard putain, on a bien un médecin ici… finit par soupirer Negan.

\- N...Neg …

Negan eu un moment de recul, Rick a l'air de reprendre conscience, il avait toujours les yeux fermés, allongé sur le dos et respirait bruyamment.

\- Tais-toi, un médecin va t'ausculter.

Puis il retourna dans sa chambre comme si de rien n'était en laissant Rick comme un rat sur le sol.


End file.
